Medusa
71001 Minifigures Series 10 |Accessories = |Variations = |Years = 2013 |Appearances = 71001 Minifigures Series 10 }} Medusa is a 71001 Minifigures Series 10 minifigure released in May 2013.http://www.thedailybrick.co.uk/blog/lego-news/lego-series-10-collectable-minifigures-list Medusa could also be based off the character Medusa from Greek Mythology who is a Gorgon alongside her sisters Stheno and Euryale. She is voiced by Lauren White in The LEGO Batman Movie where she was uncredited for the role. Description Medusa has a dark green snake tail, a sand-green torso, sand-green arms, and sand-green hands. She has printing on her torso depicting feminine curves, a belly button, and brown and tan armor. The top of the armor is decorated intricately with two snakes heads' meeting as each one arcs its back. Two fangs protrude from the bottom of each side of the armour. She has a sand green double-sided head with gold, pupil-less eyes with, dark-green lips, and white fangs. One one side of the head, she has an angry, hissing expression. Dark-green shading surrounds her eyes. On the other side, a more calm expression is depicted, where her eyes are lime green. She has a unique brighter green hairpiece made to appear as if her hair consists of snakes. Medusa's tail was first seen in the Ninjago theme, and it is dark green on her. It also has scales printed at the top of the piece, arranged in a way such that an "M" shape is formed below. Background ''The LEGO Movie'' In The LEGO Movie, Medusa appears as a member of MetalBeard's crew in a flashback. She ends up being eaten by a Laser Shark. However, she seemingly survived since Medusa as well as Speed Racer were seen in the Think Tank that the other Master Builders were held in. She is in the background at the end of the movie during the scene where Scribble-Face Bad Cop is reunited with his non-glued parents Ma Cop and Pa Cop. ''The LEGO Batman Movie'' In The LEGO Batman Movie, a different Medusa was seen as an inmate of the Phantom Zone. Official Description Stats Notes * She is the third monster from Greek mythology in the Minifigures theme, the others being the Minotaur and the Cyclops. * Her snake tail is possibly inspired by the depiction of Medusa in the film Clash of the Titans or the Medusa enemies in the God of War videogame series. * In the Mr. Gold online game, she cannot jump while moving; neither can she 'hop' by holding down the up arrow key. * In preliminary pictures she has regular legs and not a snake tail. * She is featured in early concept art for Monster Fighters implying she was originally intended to be a Monster Fighters minifigure, she was possibly going to be one of Lord Vampyre's minions. However she was never released in any Monster Fighters sets. Appearances * 71001 Minifigures Series 10 Film Appearances * The LEGO Movie (cameo) * The LEGO Batman Movie (cameo) Gallery Pic768E09225DBDE28DFB9CD7AA3E4DADC7.jpg|CGI nutrel gorgan.jpg|Medusa with alternate face LEGO Minifigures Online Screenshot 8.jpg|Medusa in the LEGO Minifigures MMO Metalbeard_Crew.png|Medusa can be seen on the far left hand side holding a sword. Medusa_token.png TLBM Medusa.jpeg|In The LEGO Batman Movie Medusa in the Phantom Zone.jpeg|Medusa in the Phantom Zone. Sources * barnseandnoble.com References Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:71001 Minifigures Series 10 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Non Legged Minifigures